which prince?
by meli.pony
Summary: a prince? but how. and what if there's another?


Snow was outside with the little doves humming as she worked. The doves paced around her and cooed softly in rhythm with Snow's sweet voice. She washed the steps and her soft, pink fingers grew tired so she stopped for a moment to wipe the sweat from her brow. She took a heavy breath and looked up at the clear sky. She glanced back down to see all the other steps she had to wash until she was done. She noticed the small well nearby. Her father would tell her that if you placed a wish in the well, it would come true. She put many wishes into that well but they'd never come true. Even the wish for her father to come home.

But still, she was compelled to walk over. She took the slow steps toward the well with the little doves carrying behind her. As soon as she stopped at the edge of the well, she looked at the reflection in little pool of water inside. She saw her face. Those eyes filled with a longing for a real care. So full of dismal content. As her tear hit the pool, she made her last wish. She stayed there with her eyes closed for what seemed an on-going time. She fell to the floor on her knees and sobbed. Her hands covering her tear-full eyes. The doves cooed at her side not knowing what befell the poor maiden listening to her lament. She sat there for a while not knowing what to do.

"Well what seems to be the matter?"

Startled, Snow looked up and saw a young man standing above her. Embarrassed, she tried to wipe her face of the tears she'd just shed and tried to stand up.

"Please" the young man held out his hand for her to take. She was apprehensive at first but noticed the softness of his stare. She took his hand and he helped her to her feet. She had just taken notice of the man's quaint handsomeness and his appearance. He was dressed in a velvet cape and such wealthy-looking apparel. "Could he be…? No" she thought. "He couldn't possibly—"

"I was riding in the near woods and I couldn't help but notice you sitting here alone except for these doves." The doves cooed at they're reference. "I ventured closer but I was afraid i would startle you and you would run off."

"I—I'm sorry but…who are you?" she stuttered.

"Oh, my apologies. I'm Prince Valient, I'm from a distant kingdom. My father sent me off in search for a maiden who would take my hand in marriage so that I could take heir to the throne with a ."

Oh, this couldn't be happening. Could this really be happening after so long?

"And what is your name?"

"Oh…Uh…." She muttered nervously. Then she remembered she had to be somewhere. "I'm sorry, I must be going."

"Oh, please wait! I don't even know your name!"

But she had already run off. This was all but too much of a dream. It could only end the same as everything else.

She met Stephen where he said he'd be. She caught her breath and went into the stables. She walked in and it seemed pretty empty. Nothing there but empty stables. There were once great, white horses, but that was when her father was here. She stepped further and wondered where Stephen was.

"Stephen?"

"Oh, Snow, I didn't see you come in." he stepped out from toward the back of the stables.

"Were you hiding from something?"

"I was just making sure that no one saw sneak in here."

"Wait. You're not supposed to be in here?"

"Well, no but if I wasn't in here I'd miss my chance."

Snow was getting suspicious about this meeting. It almost scared her. "Chance to do what?" she asked.

He sighed heavily. The stables were eerily quiet for a minute but then Stephen broke the silence.

"Look, Snow. You've been friends for a long time right?" he said.

"Uh…I suppose so, yes."

"Well for some time I've felt something more than just friendly feelings for you." He was started to approach Snow at slow pace. Snow subconsciously took a step back from him.

"And recently I can't seem to stop thinking about you. Your skin, your hair, your eyes, just everything about you." He kept coming closer. Snow now noticed how much she stepped back toward the doors.

"St-Stephen?...w-what are you—"she was against the wall now.

"What I came to do is…well…this."

He put his hands to her waist and pressed his lips to hers. Snow was taken by this but slowly, she closed her eyes and put her arms around his neck. This one kiss had given snow a feeling that she'd never felt before. "Is this what love feels like?" she thought. When their lips parted they looked at each other with such a fulfilled longing and deep care for one another.

"I love you." He whispered then gave her second gentle kiss and wrapped his arms around her tighter. And such warmth Snow felt that she wanted time to stop completely so they could stay in this moment for eternity. Together. But she remembered the prince that came just a moment ago. If she believed there could be love here, there could love elsewhere too. And with the man of her dreams. But she hardly knew this 'Valient' so what made her think she loved him. And did she really love Stephen?

She pulled away from him and let go. She was still certain that she'd be betrayed. Just like everyone did.

"Snow. I-I don't understand. Why did you pull away? You feel the same, don't you?

But she couldn't answer. She just stared into empty space.

"Snow? Are you al—" but she ran out and couldn't hear the rest of sentence.

"Snow! Snow!" he called after her, but she didn't reply. She couldn't.

She stayed away from Stephen the best she could for the rest of the day and by evening she was ready to fall asleep and stay asleep. for the rest of her life.


End file.
